hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 October 2018
02:04 I always wanted to do this. 02:04 We should 02:04 send memes 02:04 Yes 02:04 oh god 02:04 Do what 02:04 Wonderful 02:04 I like visiting the chat but it's too slow for full-time use IMO 02:04 jk 02:04 SAD 02:04 inb4 kickball 02:04 MB 02:04 This brings back so many memories 02:04 lol 02:04 I remember the days of kickball. 02:04 Aw why Gary? 02:04 Sad 02:04 KICKBAll 02:04 yes this feels odd @Bob 02:04 Kickball was so much fun back in early 2016. 02:04 !savelogs 02:04 Attempting to save chat logs... 02:04 Saved chat logs. 02:04 !unsavelogs 02:04 Remember Spammers Unite? 02:09 :d rama: 02:09 kden 5 emote 02:09 kek the emoji sizes don't work anymore 02:09 Will spam daultykins 02:09 Bob what was the first name you said you wanted here? 02:09 jk 02:09 limit 02:09 rip 02:09 the 5 emote limit still exists 02:09 (drama) 02:09 Did Athena leave 02:09 (brb) 02:09 s 02:09 kek sad 02:09 (bbl) 02:09 /question am I sad? 02:09 no questions for money bot? cri 02:09 (not real just a test) 02:09 :gtg: 02:09 (gtg) 02:09 (gtg) 02:09 Chap got "No u'd" 02:09 (brb) 02:09 (back) 02:09 How do i ask a question 02:09 (BBl) 02:09 (wb) 02:09 �� Very Yes �� @User 02:09 (back) 02:09 (wb) 02:09 @Porygonal sad 02:09 (thx) 02:09 sad 02:09 02:09 My turn :> 02:09 !kick TropicalStormChapsteck 02:09 boi 02:09 /question Will Oscar form? 02:09 jk 02:10 �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:10 CRI 02:10 yo mom gay 02:10 bro] 02:10 esketit 02:10 /question Why do I get friendzoned? 02:10 Kden 02:10 �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:10 thonk 02:10 Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 02:10 Sad 02:10 yay kikball 02:10 !kick 02:10 !announce 02:10 > kikball 02:10 2024 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug) 02:11 Haha 02:11 Do you think the 0/50 Arctic AOI will form? 02:11 �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:11 No 02:11 /question Will the 0/50 Arctic AOI become Advent? 02:11 Sad 02:11 �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:11 /question hi 02:11 sad 02:11 �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:11 Grr 02:11 b 02:12 oi 02:12 Oui 02:12 /kills the bot 02:12 This chat is like 2015-18 all at once. It's hard to describe. 02:12 * GloriouslyBlonde hi 02:12 Who remembers my first and only alt (excluding ChapDurianBot) which I disabled instantly 02:12 Invalid command, check syntax 02:12 sad 02:12 I forget that alt 02:12 Didn't Brick have an alt that was like HurricaneBro or something? 02:12 /quote 02:12 It had a really, really sad name 02:12 Like 02:12 test 02:12 02:12 Horrible 02:12 sad 02:12 It was... 02:12 Invalid command, check syntax 02:12 SassBot.115 :3 02:12 S M E L L I C A N E S ! 02:12 * Hypercane is going to submerge Bobbeh in L1G's sweat * 02:12 Bobnekaro dies * 02:12 Clearly we need to get Darren here 02:12 02:12 /help 02:12 what if i kicked everyone 02:12 Hype pls 02:12 no 02:12 The commands are: /test, /log, /question, /owner, /yes, /maybe, /no, and /commands. 02:12 Akio pls 02:12 * Porygonal test 02:12 I have not heard from Darren in over a year. 02:12 sad 02:13 /log 02:13 * Hypercane Hypercane is going to submerge Bobbeh in L1G's sweat * 02:13 * Bobnekaro dies * 02:13 Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 02:13 Yes, that's right 02:13 Akio pls 02:13 * Porygonal is not sad. 02:13 @Bob I haven't heard from him in a while either 02:13 Smellycanes! January Chap was so mature. 02:13 lol 02:13 I thought Darren died 02:13 I remember innocanes @Chap 02:13 Akio got "No u'd" 02:13 LOL 02:13 sas 02:13 They had like no wind or something like that 02:14 e 02:14 e 02:14 e 02:14 e 02:14 e 02:14 e 02:14 e 02:14 Too bad all my screenshots from HHW chat were lost when I got a new computer. 02:14 There we go 02:14 k gtg 02:14 kek I can't ban people for some reason 02:14 bye 02:14 bye 02:14 kek bot broke 02:14 02:14 bye 02:14 Back to #spam-in-general :> 02:14 ~~Should we hold a hurricane season ending party?~~ 02:14 /logs 02:15 get nae naed 02:15 Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 02:29 Maybe 02:29 Akio swore? Cookie children don't swear sad 02:29 !savelogs 02:29 SmackDown November 1st at work 02:29 Attempting to save chat logs... 02:29 Saved chat logs. 02:29 But I guess beetroots do. 02:29 dead 02:29 Question for you to be banned from you and 02:30 kek Bob's girlfried joined again 02:30 Bob these people are mean 02:30 Dean Ambrose and Roman reigns and Dean Ambrose and Roman reigns and Dean Ambrose and Roman reigns and Dean Ambrose and Roman reigns and Dean Ambrose and Roman reigns and Dean and Sam Smith 02:30 Ayo wazzup 02:30 Bob's hypothetical fantasy * 02:30 I'm not meat 02:30 LOL 02:30 (beet) 02:30 Yes I do know Alissa Cara here Lucian remix of the African American Horror Story hotel episode of the African American women who have served our country 02:30 Ok so 02:30 how does one makes bots lel 02:30 Because wiki chat is irrelevant 02:30 They just do 02:30 (warning) 02:30 You are still random as ever Doug 02:30 Ask him 02:31 I have set my logging time to every second 02:31 Yes 02:31 :d ab: 02:31 kden 02:31 (dab) 02:31 (warning) you have received a warning. 02:31 Jade and I have a whole discord among other day 02:31 ewww a bot talking like a human 02:31 Remember in Wikia chat it's parantheses not colons 02:31 Invalid. 02:31 Who got a warning 02:31 (gay) 02:31 not working 02:31 kek 02:31 Yay I hope this doesn't crash the wiki 02:31 (sad) 02:31 (baron) 02:31 (emotes) 02:31 Comets passing out candy and I don't 02:31 /emotes 02:31 (clap) 02:32 We need to get emoji resizing to work again 02:32 (angry) 02:32 !layten 02:32 (clap) <--- This one was my fav 02:32 oops 02:32 Hey Liam and Niall Horan 02:32 (ugly) 02:32 (Troll) 02:32 (beryl) 02:32 who remembers this guy 02:32 ah yes, Dmitri 02:32 (banana) 02:32 kek how do you guys remember all this 02:32 how don't you? 02:32 oh it was posted 02:32 Today I announce that I have dumped Bob forever because he is being a b!. I always loved Jimmy more. 02:32 I don't 02:32 LOL 02:32 How are you going out with me to do with it and it is not the only 02:32 (fail) 02:32 "L1G" pls you are a FAKE 02:33 topkek 02:33 I just typed ! and emotes and the list of emotes appears 02:33 Enter pls 02:33 I don't even know of a Jimmy. 02:33 (fail) who remembers FAIL. 02:33 me 02:33 I think Puffle wanted to add that kek 02:33 L1G probably has a boyfriend now because Bob was too chicken. 02:33 Thats because your memory was always crappy 02:33 (mario) 02:33 (mario) 02:33 Let's make Dimitri a discord emote 02:33 hey look its steve 02:33 kden 02:34 !wsc 02:34 that accont got disabled 02:34 ?? 02:34 Are these people nicer 02:34 (fail) 02:34 nah 02:34 I love you L1G. 02:34 Well I dont 02:34 kisss ksiskksi ikiss 02:34 jk 02:34 And unlike Bob I'm not afraid to say it. 02:34 kek I forgot I had some sad commands 02:34 (good) 02:44 !seen lancemoon 02:44 My "bot" from 2015 02:44 User:lancemoon 02:44 User has not joined chat. 02:44 You want to see true shock 02:44 Let me see if I can get it 02:44 brb 02:44 now we just need chapsteck4yurlipis 02:44 !savelogs 02:44 Attempting to save chat logs... 02:44 Saved chat logs. 02:45 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/sat/satlooper.php?region=22E&product=vis-swir" 02:45 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/sat/satlooper.php?region=22E&product=vis-swir" 02:45 Let get layten on here for one night only 02:45 nah 02:45 nah 02:45 img=www.tropicaltidbits.com/sat/satlooper.php?region=22E&product=vis-swir 02:45 Dibble 02:45 We're not going to unban a user for this 02:45 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/sat/images/goes16 vis-swir 22E 201810170235.jpg?19.8254.5" 02:45 img="https://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2018101618/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_1.png" 02:45 Youtuve is back 02:45 !say Ollie and you will know what to do since they seem fishy to me 02:45 Ollie and you will know what to do since they seem fishy to me 02:45 img doesn't work anymore 02:46 cri 02:46 Is AnimationMaster Akio's old alt? 02:46 no 02:46 is Harvey 02:46 oh 02:46 (Facepalm) 02:46 Cricket wireless device over Canada's largest network and you will know I was just kidding 02:46 Y'all need to hold on a hot second 02:47 Gn 02:47 !say Sassmaster15 is the worst Bureaucrat HHW ever had and that's the truth. 02:47 Sassmaster15 is the worst Bureaucrat HHW ever had and that's the truth. 02:47 Hey guys 02:47 So funny story 02:47 LOL 02:47 AHA 02:47 !say what you doing today beautiful 02:47 what you doing today beautiful 02:47 This was another prank account. 02:47 I was gonna prank Sass with this one. 02:47 I still need to do homework 02:47 THAT'S THE ACCOUNT YOU THOUGHT WAS ME 02:47 (hate) 02:47 Never came through. 02:47 AND I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T. 02:47 Bill Nelson was actually intended to be a generic name. I didn't know there was a senator with that name lol 02:47 So um 02:47 Yea 02:48 Who's this "TaylorAndAvrilRLife" guy 02:48 This was my account all along xD 02:48 (Its Akio) 02:48 !savelogs 02:48 Attempting to save chat logs... 02:48 (This was supposed to be an account to prank Sass) 02:48 Saved chat logs. 02:48 I THOUGHT YOU WERE CHAP 02:48 Nope 02:48 oh well 02:48 It was me all along :> 02:48 Lol 02:48 nah, he's not chap, he's a (beetroot) 02:48 Sorry I never got to prank you with this one 02:48 jkjk 02:48 It was a funny one for sure,. 02:48 AND I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME 02:49 AND I WAS RIGHT 02:49 AHA 02:49 !say Sassmaster15 is the worst Bureaucrat HHW ever had and that's the truth. 02:49 Sassmaster15 is the worst Bureaucrat HHW ever had and that's the truth. 02:49 !say fake news 02:49 fake news 02:49 It was basically planned for me to just edit on this account, meet you, and have you spill all of your Avril fantasies to me :> 02:49 !say real news 02:49 real news 02:49 Well that's not creepy at all. 02:49 I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM :> 02:49 One thing I miss (and sometimes don't miss) about HHW chat is alts lol 02:49 Sassy pls 02:49 brb 02:49 Alt pranks were funny 02:49 I wrote about it on Hypothetical Stories. 02:50 Oh yea about that 02:50 Anyone remember when I made Baron? 02:50 Turns out like 3 new users joined 02:50 And I already had to block one of them 02:50 YEET 02:50 I saw that. 02:50 !say Sassmaster15 is the worst Bureaucrat HHW ever had and that's the truth. 02:50 Sassmaster15 is the worst Bureaucrat HHW ever had and that's the truth. 02:50 nah 02:50 !say Sassmaster15 wants to marry Avril Lavigne and that's the truth. 02:50 Sassmaster15 wants to marry Avril Lavigne and that's the truth. 02:50 LOL 02:50 Sassmaster, do you still like Avril? :P 02:50 :3 02:50 LOL 02:50 Who this 02:51 This is your god speaking 02:51 Windstorm (aidantrain) uhh why is this on the wiki 02:51 Idk] 02:51 Oh yea I remember now 02:51 Avril is still the prettiest person I have ever laid eyes on. 02:52 I put this accounts location as "Erie, Pennsylvania" 02:52 lol 02:52 In hopes of organizing a meetup with Sass 02:52 that's randim 02:52 :> 02:52 random 02:52 Really? 02:52 Good �� Dane Cook 02:52 I disabled the account because of negative feedback since you all (unsurprisingly) thought it was cringe 02:52 No, it's purposely right next to Cleveland lol 02:52 Which I stand behind 02:52 Trip to the store and get a chance of knowing that I'm not sure 02:52 Who names an account "Smellycanes" anyways 02:52 Iu 02:53 !say If anyone tries to steal Avril Lavigne from Sass, they will be crushed. Horribly. 02:53 If anyone tries to steal Avril Lavigne from Sass, they will be crushed. Horribly. 02:53 Agreed 02:53 I remember when Chap first joined. Probably I remember when most of this chat first joined lol 02:53 *steals with no hesitation* 02:53 sad 02:53 It was late in the night IIRC 02:53 Okay going back to AkioTheOne now sad 02:53 I remember you were editfarming or something 02:53 I just came to ask a question and you responded 02:53 sad 02:53 yes jej 02:53 Bye Avril 02:53 cri 02:53 > jej 02:53 rip 02:53 !savelogs 02:53 Attempting to save chat logs... 02:53 Saved chat logs. 02:53 b 02:54 Oof Im back 02:54 My bot still continues to furiously save logs and you have done nothing 02:54 Remember *AkioTheOne has returned* 02:54 Sorry, just had to do the dishes. 02:54 Akio I just have to ask why was Taylor linked to that account too? 02:54 ? 02:54 lol 02:54 Wdym 02:54 * Bobnekaro has returned 02:54 Like why was it TaylorAndAvrilLyfe lol 02:54 What account 02:54 That's you 02:54 Not me 02:54 lmao 02:54 I never really said anything about Taylor Swift lol 02:54 Akyo pls 02:55 Although she is hot..... 02:55 kek 02:55 Why am I being blamed for this again 02:55 If I don't get my celebrity marriage I will commit neck rope sad 02:55 kekden 02:55 I was downstairs in the kitchen for like 5 minutes what happened 02:56 fake news 02:56 ?? kek 02:56 Anyways wanna see true nostalgia 02:56 Do I want to? 02:57 Who knows at this point 02:57 kek why isn't it working 02:57 this is so sad 02:57 alexa play despacito 02:57 i`m about to be super mad 02:57 jk 02:57 Nu despacito plz 02:57 Hi 02:57 My chrome is so slow 02:57 My spider is feisty 02:58 that's why I'm using thi sacc 02:58 Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote 02:58 Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY) 02:58 Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome 02:58 Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh) 02:58 KEK 02:58 @Akio look at this https://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2018101618/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_49.png 02:58 It's fantasy land, but who cares? 02:58 Oh hell no. 02:58 KEK 02:58 HALLOWEEN SNOW 02:58 AHHHHHHHH 02:58 WHAT IS THIS SORCERY 02:58 THAT'S IT 02:58 BYE EVERYONE 02:58 it's fake news. It hasn't snowed in Raleigh since 1910. 02:58 In October 02:58 NECK ROPE TIME HAS COME. 02:58 jk 02:58 That was sad 02:58 Lets make it even more sad 02:59 Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal 02:59 Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan 02:59 Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah) 02:59 i`m commting neck rope now 02:59 Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal 02:59 Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más 02:59 Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro 02:59 Wait 02:59 pls 02:59 Despacito 02:59 Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito 02:59 Deja que te diga cosas al oído 02:59 Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo 02:59 !savelogs 02:59 Attempting to save chat logs... 02:59 I can't remember if I added my Diep commands here or not 02:59 Saved chat logs. 02:59 sad 02:59 Despacito 02:59 Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito 02:59 Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto 02:59 Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube) 02:59 (Sube, sube) 03:00 Quiero ver bailar tu pelo 03:00 Quiero ser tu ritmo 03:00 Que le enseñes a mi boca 03:00 Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby) 03:00 I found Despacito 69 in this chat 03:00 Akio posting lyrics about sex kek 03:00 Sad 03:00 I forget 03:00 Nobody would have known 03:00 Where are all of the tags anyway 03:00 /away 03:00 Two years ago Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:CCB Logs/2.8/10-17-2016 03:00 You guys separated it like they did on Diep 03:01 Which is sad 03:01 But what's the CSS/JS file 03:01 Was that when I refused to come on chat to torment Bob? 03:01 01:46:27 UTC What I don't get about sports right now is that the Panthers are 1-5 03:01 Oh my god 03:01 That was so long ago 03:01 OMG 03:01 I forgot 03:01 This is the anniversary when I went to Niagra Falls 2 years ago. 03:02 I remember that lol 03:02 the chat break 03:02 I was triggered lol 03:02 11:05:51 UTC I think that Atlantic invest could be another pretty intense storm 03:02 @Bobnekaro Do you know the CSS/JS file with like 03:02 (Note this was Oct 16) 03:02 Chat tags and "~ Hurricane ___ has formed! ~" 03:02 KEK that was 99L/the failed Otto 03:02 (So nothing actually formed) 03:02 this? MediaWiki:Chat.js/inline.js 03:02 yes 03:02 03:02 danrgwarmg 03:03 /away 03:03 11:08:03 UTC I am in the school courtyard like thingy rn 03:03 My Middle School Courtyard was sad 03:03 wow it's the infamous EyeOfAkio! 03:03 BeetOfRoot* 03:03 j 03:03 jk 03:03 Bob I should come clean with you. I only did that chat break to torment you lol. I talked with Hype everyday on Skype lol. He knew the whole time. 03:04 wait no 03:04 lol 03:04 that's not it 03:04 sad 03:04 I didn't know at the time. 03:04 11:08:56 UTC Do they even allow phones at your school (probably not) 03:04 11:09:16 UTC Actually, we have BYOD 03:04 11:09:30 UTC (Bring your own Device) 03:04 11:10:08 UTC YOU LUCKY ################# THATS NOT ############ WHY IS THAT A ####### THING 03:04 I mean like 03:04 [ s ] and stuff 03:04 01:23:53 UTC Otto may form as subtropical for the third time in a row 03:04 01:23:56 UTC Dang :o 03:04 01:23:58 UTC Ottos always form subtropical 03:04 01:24:10 UTC where's this subtropical invest at? 03:04 01:24:21 UTC you said Otto could form as a SD? 03:04 01:24:23 UTC @ Bob 03:04 01:24:30 UTC yep 03:04 01:24:33 UTC Near the Bahamas 03:04 01:24:44 UTC we could have SD 16 by Wednesday 03:04 blinktest 03:04 sad 03:04 > SD 16 03:04 Shame that never verified. Hype would have loved it. 03:04 I added a few cmds on Diep and I don't remember if I added them here or not 03:04 topkek 03:04 I remember Chap at first was...odd lol 03:05 Tbh you're right 03:05 sad 03:05 Remember hurricane testing crap amirite or whatever that page was 03:05 Wait that was the day after I got RB :O 03:05 I probably seemed like another cringe new user back then 03:05 But you still promoted me, for some bizarre reason 03:05 I remember that was only a few days after I got crat a second time. 03:06 Remember when I kept saying Akio deserves the next B-crat? 03:06 lol 03:06 He eventually got it lol 03:06 02:14:01 UTC Hey Akio 03:06 02:14:09 UTC Akio now a rollback? 03:06 02:14:12 UTC yep 03:06 02:14:13 UTC cool 03:06 02:14:14 UTC Hello (hi) 03:06 02:14:18 UTC Congrats Akio 03:06 02:14:20 UTC @Hype Yep :) 03:06 02:14:22 UTC Congratulations! :) 03:06 02:14:27 UTC congrats Akio and Jd 03:06 02:14:29 UTC :P 03:06 02:14:30 UTC Thanks! =D 03:06 02:14:31 UTC 100 mph Akio and Jd :p 03:06 02:14:36 UTC I'm 1 mb stronger 03:06 02:14:37 UTC :3 03:06 02:14:39 UTC What about MG? 03:06 02:14:41 UTC :P 03:06 02:14:43 UTC Hype you are the Eldest Crat didn't you know about this? :p 03:06 yes kek 03:06 Hype didnt know I was a Rollback 03:06 > Jd 03:06 lol 03:06 Sad 03:06 Jd pls 03:06 I miss the other blobs. 03:06 There's not very much logs with me on it IIRC 03:06 :# 03:06 I'm going to find the first 03:06 Im just surprised that Hype didnt know I was a Rollback until I told him kek 03:07 I think this is the first log i`m in 03:07 Yes 03:07 Sad 03:07 This chat hasn't been used in over a year 03:07 It's almost like this chat tonight makes me feel...young again, or something. 03:07 Same 03:07 NoStAlGiA 03:07 Yeah 03:07 This is very nostalgic 03:07 I wish things could go back to the way they were. 03:08 Meanwhile i`m near my 1 year HHW anniversary 03:08 So there's no Jan logs where I am in 03:08 wow 03:08 Jan had very little logs 03:08 1,2,4,13, and 14 03:08 I joined on 19 03:08 sad 03:08 Hey, 1/2, my b-day 03:08 I can't believe I'll be 19 in a few months. 03:08 Wow. 03:09 I'm gonna be 20 in less than 2 months. I was 16 when I joined. 03:09 oof 03:09 Time to find some UnderageChapTM! 03:09 Woah, that's nearly 20% of my life... 03:09 Time goes by too fast sometimes. 03:09 It does. 03:09 02:48:12 UTC Hello (hi) 03:09 02:48:19 UTC Hey Akio 03:09 02:48:20 UTC Congrats, new Junior Admin! 03:09 02:48:22 UTC @Akio 03:09 02:48:25 UTC ? 03:09 02:48:32 UTC You are our new JA 03:09 02:48:33 UTC :p 03:09 02:48:37 UTC Congrats on becoming our new JA, 03:09 02:48:39 UTC * ! 03:09 02:48:42 UTC You are now a major hurricane! 03:09 02:48:43 UTC congrats! :) 03:09 02:48:49 UTC Really? 03:09 02:48:51 UTC XD 03:09 02:48:52 UTC Yep 03:09 02:48:58 UTC Yay! :D 03:09 Something tells me college is gonna be a lot shorter than HS 03:09 December 5 03:09 2016 03:10 wth 03:10 i still didn't do my gomework 03:10 oof 03:10 > gomework 03:10 yes 03:10 I remember the day Akio renamed himself. 03:10 tomework 03:10 > tomework 03:10 I remember there was a topkek temperature gradient between Raleigh in SE NC 03:10 I think I made a blog about that actually 03:10 It was like 30s in Raleigh and 60s where I was 03:10 Okay 03:10 I know when I first got CM I sent thank you messages to Bob and Nkech kek 03:10 I found the first log I was in 03:10 18 Feb 03:10 sad 03:10 I was a new admin then 03:11 k for some reason I keep on thinking you're Olo with that pfp Sassu 03:11 Hello guys! 03:11 03:11 If you have been in chat, you would know that I am changing my name. 03:11 03:11 Well, the request got accepted, and everything went through smoothly. Thanks Fandom! :D 03:11 03:11 So my new name is... 03:11 03:11 Oh wait... You can see it at the top xD 03:11 03:11 For those who are too lazy to read the top, my new name is AkioTheOne 03:11 03:11 I changed it for two reasons. 03:11 03:11 1. It is more wiki neutral, and not really just an HHW name. 03:11 03:11 2. (Main Reason) It sounds WAY Cooler! 03:11 03:11 So yea, cya later :D 03:11 03:11 - AkioTheOne 03:11 O_O 03:11 EyeOfAkio is still better 03:11 I always liked EyeOfAkio over AkioTheOne 03:11 My first Wikia username is crigne 03:11 EyeOfAkio was topkek 03:11 12:06 hey Chap 03:11 AkioTheOne sounds narcissistic lol 03:12 kek that's it 03:12 sad 03:12 next log 03:12 I'm probably never gonna change my Wikia username. I don't want to lose my username of 3+ years. 03:12 I can't 03:12 AkioTheTwo 03:12 Ahhh, that 03:12 Oh Derpie did that 03:12 Derp pls 03:12 AkioTheTwo still exists IIRC 03:12 This is my 1000th edit. 03:12 03:12 No joke, look on my profile page :P 03:12 03:12 But YAYYAYAYYAYAYAYYYAYYAYAYAYYYAYAYYAAYYAAY :D :D :D :D 03:12 03:12 I should make a song for it... :3 03:12 03:12 jkjk my singing is terrible xD 03:12 03:12 Idk what this is lol 03:12 03:12 I hope you guys now don't think of me as a Nuno Sock xDDDDD 03:12 03:12 03:12 03:12 03:12 Okay, in all seriousness now, I have 1000 edits! Thank you guys so much for encouraging me to get there!!! :D 03:12 03:12 And lets see if my second 1000 edits can live up to my first 1000 edits!!!!!! :D :D :D 03:12 I remember when Derp first met me he didn't like me because he thought I was female KEK 03:12 topkek blog I made 03:13 Derp pls 03:13 Derp used to not like SM for some reason 03:13 In his defense, all I had back then was Avril avatars. 03:13 I'm getting close to 7000 now kek 03:13 First text by myself 03:13 Derp didn't like SM because he's anti-spam. 03:13 02:00 was 2016 the first Atlantic season to end with a storm exiting the basin rather than dissipating or turning extratropical? 02:00 probs 02:00 hmmm 02:00 2016 ended in a nonconventional way 02:00 @chap probably 02:00 ye 02:00 a MH landfall 02:00 agree 02:00 The script looks fine to me @Chap 02:00 hm 02:00 let me test i 02:00 Money Bot VS Sassmaster15 02:01 t 03:13 I have not seen Derp lately. I have occasionally seen MC fairly recently though 03:13 Derp did briefly return once in like April IIRC 03:13 "Money Bot vs Sassmaster15" kek I'm taking on MH's bot? 03:14 Yes 03:14 MH used to talk on his bot sometime 03:14 2016 was just a weird season in general 03:14 !tell Money Bot You. Sassmaster. Back alley. 3:00. 03:14 I will tell Money that when I see them. @AkioTheOne 03:14 2018 is weird too 03:14 LOL 03:14 Logan Paul vs KSI < Sassmaster15 vs Money Bot 03:14 01:22] I was just about to say that damnit 01:22 the dongis monkey thing 01:22 k den, farewell nkecki (bye) 01:22 /announce demoting Wolf to Dongis Monkey 01:22 You should actually have a Dongis Monkey tag lol 03:14 !tell Money_Bot test 03:14 I will tell Money Bot that when I see them. @Bobnekaro 03:14 Surprisingly, I'm not cringe 03:14 sad 03:15 SM was being pure cringe in that one 03:15 sad 03:15 "nkecki" 03:15 until now 03:15 SM hasn't really changed much at all. 03:15 01:23 wb ses 01:23 Thanks Chep 01:23 Yo-yo? The toy? 01:23 lol 01:23 sure 01:24 * Chapsteck4yurlipis is banned by Hype for existence 01:25 @ryne Yay 01:25 chap plox 01:25 lol 01:25 (illuminati) 01:26 * Chapsteck4yurlipis is nuking the wedding 01:26 fail 03:15 > Chep 03:15 SM is still the same all these years later. 03:15 kek me 03:15 > The True Wolf Pack1 03:15 sad user 03:15 I remember TTWP 03:15 I remember him 03:15 He was....odd 03:16 I do remember TTWP 03:16 Didn't he become Blaze eventually? 03:16 IIRC he was around during that early 2017 Layten drama 03:16 or something 03:16 Blaze was 2010 lmao 03:16 I think it was SmilingBrave 03:16 I mean lik 03:16 Pre-Hyperfail 03:16 Yes that's it @Bob 03:16 Oh yeah 03:16 Brave 03:16 lol 03:17 SS Brave 03:17 sad 03:17 He was... interesting, to say the least 03:17 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:84767 lol I made this 03:17 I remember on chat I eventually made sesmester one of my ping phrases because everyone called me that. 03:17 Now this is nostalgia Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 December 2015?t=20151227235312 03:18 03:13] Enawo formed, yey 03:13 yep 03:13 which will prrobably strengthen into Harbringer of Doom Enawo Hey! I don't have much time but I thought I would stop in for a second 03:19 He just made me feel uncomfortable that day. I can't explain it. 03:19 I remember back in 2015 I was very "formal" lol 03:19 I didn't know the community as well yet. 03:20 Sass 03:20 Can I post something from 9 March 03:20 sad 03:20 I remember back in 2016 I was a vabdal 03:20 Entering chat for the first time can be...interesting, to say the least. 03:20 Why are you asking? 03:20 since it's about you getting blocked 03:20 sad 03:20 Oh 03:20 Idc 03:20 That was 19 months ago. 03:20 wow 03:20 My vabdal days were great 03:20 04:27 sadly, with Sassmaster blocked, I'm not sure if we can contribute on Stories anymore without getting blocked 03:21 sad! 03:21 kden 03:21 Well that never happened, SM. 03:21 Plus you never contributed anyway kek 03:21 Sad 03:21 SM always joined every wiki for like one edit kek 03:21 There's no logs for the Infamous 2 March Spam War TM 03:21 Which I started 03:21 sad 03:21 I remember that night, which was extremely intense. 03:21 When I first created it he was like "sesmester let me fix your main page" and he wouldn't relent till I let him. 03:22 I take all responsibility for that night 03:22 sad!!! 03:22 That was probably one of my worse nights. I was absolutely awful and rude. 03:22 ^ 03:22 I started spamming and then you and Farm joined in 03:22 IIRC 03:22 To be fair 03:22 Dane was being rude there 03:22 sad 03:22 Farm? He never joined Wikia chat hardly at all 03:22 ^ 03:23 I let it happen, and then SM said to stop, and I basically just told SM to go away. And then it escalated. 03:23 for some reason I remembered it as Farm 03:23 sad 03:23 who was it? 03:23 Farm was mainly an editor until he actually wanted CM, sad 03:23 There was one other user who started it with me and Sass 03:23 kek 03:23 Oh 03:23 Yes, it was you and someone else. I can't remember. 03:23 It was Brick wasn't it 03:23 sad 03:23 I don't think it was Brick. 03:24 I never spammed much 03:24 I think I was the only Admin on chat at the time till SM came on. 03:24 Yeah 03:24 I remember SM was always opposed to my promotions 03:24 He had the only oppose vote for my JA promotion 03:24 That night was all my fault. And you guys wonder I call myself a bad crat. 03:24 Nah 03:24 My fault 03:24 sad 03:24 Thread:70815 03:24 sad 03:25 But then again, I thought that rule was stupid. 03:25 oof look at me on my tyrade 03:25 Fortunately, Discord ended the spam debate. 03:25 Now we just tell users to go into #spam-in-general 03:25 Discord actually existed from like March 2016, but it wasn't a primary chat. 03:26 Symbol strong oppose Strongly Oppose — I agree strongly with Brick - timers are stupid. I'd rather an admin call it off. 03:26 wrong account 03:26 lol 03:26 But yeah. 03:26 I was so angry that night. 03:26 I felt guilty like it was my fault 03:26 We all have bad days sometimes. 03:27 Which you're right, it really wasn't 03:27 That was 19 months ago, and I wouldn't let it bother you anymore. 03:27 It wasn't you, Chap. I just let you spam. God forbid it's your fault for having some fun. 03:27 yeah 03:27 anyways 03:27 uh 03:27 back to the subject 03:27 Of... 03:27 uh 03:27 chat logs! 03:27 Lol 03:27 Innocanes? 03:28 What are those? 03:28 01:55 Shouldn't Sass be AP? 01:55 since she promised to not retire 01:56 *he 01:56 stop assuming Sassmaster's gender 03:28 LOL 03:28 > she 03:28 You're just one of many who called me female. 03:28 SM used to assume all new users were female. 03:29 Sad female PFP pls 03:29 I kind of remember Sassmaster's first avatar. 03:29 CouncilOrg has called me female at least 15 different times and I'm a staff member with him on 2 different wikis 03:29 It was a Cedar Point roller coaster 03:29 It was the CP front gate sign 03:29 Chap had some Diep thing 03:29 New users are rarely female 03:29 There was Kat and we all know how that turned out 03:29 I thought Bittersweet was female. 03:29 Less than 10%, possibly even less than 5%, of HHW is female 03:29 I did too 03:29 I remember back when I used to do the usercane advisories 03:30 Are there any active female users right now ever? 03:30 And every time a new user joined everyone got excited 03:30 even* 03:30 no active ones 03:30 Keranique made a new season. 03:30 The closest is Kerablah 03:30 Keranique might be returning 03:30 If we get Keranique in here, it will feel even more like 2016. 03:30 Yeah. 03:30 I want Keranique to become active again 03:30 sad 03:30 We need equality 03:30 sad 03:30 > double sad 03:31 I'll probably file a request for CM on my wikiversary. That'll be fun. 03:31 For a time in mid-2017, HHW just seemed to not get any new users. 03:31 I remember Hype told me about that on Skype. 03:31 He was worried. 03:31 It was like 03:31 me 03:31 only 03:31 and that was it 03:31 The wiki just seemed to be...dying...for a bit. 03:31 Now it's huge. 03:31 And then we started getting a lot of new users with the September 2017 explosion. 03:31 But remember kids, HHW is a while liberal male society, according to SM 03:31 LOL 03:31 lol 03:32 Most users are liberal. 03:32 Except for Brick and Darren. 03:32 The September 2017 explosion put 2017 at the highest number of tropical userstorms on record 03:32 I'm conservative actually 03:32 Oh. 03:32 2017 had a lot of userstorms but it was very weak 03:32 2018 was similar 03:32 That's because the administration is mostly 2016 and 2015 users. 03:32 Didn't 2018 dethrone 2017? 03:33 yes lol 03:33 41-2-1 03:33 Talk about sick...that's sick 03:33 ouch 03:33 Most new users in 2016 became usercanes IIRC 03:34 Well when all the admins and crats are 2015/2016you can see why it killed 2017 and 2018. 03:34 2015 had a usercane majority 03:34 HHW has maintained the same bureaucrat group for nearly a full year. 03:34 What is my actual usercane's intensity? I've heard about 6 different things. 03:34 In 2017-18, only me, Cooper, Roy, KL, Prism, S3 Alissa which was sad, and (debatably) Harvey became chat moderators. 03:34 I'd say a 45 mph SS. You seem to be getting better organized this regeneration compared to last time. 03:34 Isn't that just sad? 03:34 03:35 yes 03:35 Cool. And for peak? I've seen at least 4 different peaks for my usercane. 03:35 It's kind of a tough forecast. Models are all over the place for intensity. 03:35 No I mean original peak 03:35 In 2017 03:35 oh 03:36 Third strongest IIRC 03:36 I'd say like...190/880 or somewhere about there 03:36 maybe 200 03:36 I don't do much with usercanes anymore. 03:36 Ok so that's a goal to work towards this time. 03:36 Floyd dethroned Sass I think 03:36 in terms of intensity 03:36 He probably did. It's been more than a year. 03:37 It would be amazing if Usercane Anthony regained usercane intensity at some point 03:37 talk about a comeback 03:37 That'll be my goal. 03:37 Will I ever get bureaucrat? 03:37 lol 03:38 Idk 03:38 That's a tough question 03:38 All I know is I'm not requesting rights. I never have, and I'll just wait like everyone else. 03:38 Okay, good. 03:38 inb4 03:38 ...AFTER TWO YEARS ANTHONY REGAINS USERCANE INTENSITY OVER THE CENTRAL ATLANTIC... 03:38 LOL 03:38 inb4 I get CM on my birthday. 03:38 That'll be an awesome present. 03:39 I kind of miss doing usercane discussions, but those were a lot of work 03:39 ^ 03:39 I hated doing advisories. 03:39 inb4 I get bcrat on my birthday. 03:39 03:39 I used to do forecasts 03:39 If I am to ever get 'crat it will probably take like. 03:39 2 years at the least. 03:39 inb4 ...ANTHONY WEAKENS FROM USERCANE INTENSITY IMMEDIATELY AFTER BECOMING A USERCANE... 03:39 sad! 03:39 SAD! 03:40 It takes a lot for usercanes to reach 65 knots these days. 03:40 lol 03:40 Yeag 03:40 Yeah* 03:40 I know you don't do usercane advisories anymore but I'll still come to you with questions lol 03:40 We're a lot more careful 03:40 The old NUC was a lot more trigger happy. 03:40 All of 2017's userercanes are majors 03:40 I noticed that in the span it took me to go from new user to crat is the same span it takes users to get AP these days. 03:41 And really, all it has to do with is that wiki is gigantic now. 03:41 Yeah, it's huge. 03:41 But the administration hasn't changed much. 03:41 It's mostly the same core as it was in 2016. 03:41 The span for CM is huge in some cases 03:41 lol it only took 2 months for me to reach AP 03:41 Users used to regularly get AP within a few days 03:42 I remember I went from new user to crat in like 4 months. 03:42 Wow. 03:42 cough Harvey cough 03:42 That would not fly nowadays, 03:42 nope 03:42 Now it has taken some users years to get any rights at all. 03:42 It took about a month to get CM. 03:42 But that's one of the things I know we'll never get back - the small wiki it was back in mine and Bob's day. 03:43 these days even that would be disagreed upon. 03:43 I mean, if HHW ever starts to lose users, it would get smaller. 03:43 At the rate it's going, I wouldn't be surprised if HHW lasts well into the 2020s. 03:43 KL joined in February IIRC and didn't CM till last month. 03:43 ^ 03:43 @bob 03:43 brb 03:43 okay 03:44 What started out as a test project by a high school student in Virginia has grown to a massive community 03:44 Yep 03:44 We managed to successfully get Sjmaven back. 03:44 I haven't seen him lately though 03:44 Maven edits like 03:44 a few times a year 03:44 sad 03:44 Sjmaven is 25 now. 2018 10 17